


An Apology in Red Satin and Lace

by elliemoran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Lingerie, M/M, men's lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren knows he messed up, but that's pretty much all he can remember about what happened the night before. He also knows that Levi isn't answering his calls. </p>
<p>He's desperate, and the only solution is to ask Hanji for help. After all, she's used to making Levi mad - he's sure she'll know the perfect way to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apology in Red Satin and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukitty/gifts).



> This is a laaaaaaate birthday present for arukitty - like way late. I'm so happy to have gotten to be friends and occasional writing buddies with you (and also repeatedly can't quite believe it somehow happened). I hope you had a lovely lovely birthday (two weeks ago I'm so sorry)
> 
>  
> 
> I had a nice, safe, non-kinky story all planned out and then I saw these marvelous men's panties called the 'spank-me-briefs' and there was no way I couldn't write about them. (I'll post a photo for you because my writing does not do them justice, they are truly remarkable.) 
> 
> The suits and tuxes are also taken partly from images I found, especially Hanji and Levi's. I will also post those because imagining these characters wearing hot outfits is my new kink and I want to share :)
> 
> edit: I can't work out how to embed the images but for now I've posted them here: http://afternoonteawithme.tumblr.com/post/104041418508/this-is-a-laaaaaaate-birthday-present-for-arukitty

For as long as Eren could recall, the mostly abandoned townhouse had always seemed one misplaced foot or elbow away from coming down in a pile of rubble. As he raced up the narrow, creaky staircase, his canvas shoes stirring up clouds of dust from the threadbare, once-plush carpets and dislodging a few new lumps of plaster from the walls and ceiling, he pulled together just enough sense to remember he needed to stay as far from the rickety banister as possible. And to remind himself to slow down.

The last thing he wanted was to be the one responsible for bringing the place down, today of all days.

With the ease of long practice, he leaped over the hole that had once been the final three steps to the top floor, and made it safely to the landing in front of Hanji’s apartment and lab.

A thick metal door, blank and unornamented, sat squarely in the middle of a patch of stark white wall. The derelict elegance that characterized the rest of the house came to an abrupt end here. To Eren, it almost seemed as though this small section, with its faded and peeling wallpaper, had been cut out with a razor blade and replaced with a piece of some other, much more functional building. 

The floor beneath Eren’s feet groaned as he stepped across the landing and knocked on the door. “Hanji?” He waited a bare second and then pounded his fists against the metal, hard enough to rattle it in its hinges. “Please, Hanji. I know you’re home.” He hoped.

He slammed his fists on the door until the bones of his hand ached. The only response was the familiar clatter of old plaster sliding free somewhere behind him.

With a huff, Eren reached down to rattle the doorknob. His eyes went wide when it turned easily and the door swung open.

Biting his lip, Eren considered the cluttered, brightly lit hallway in front of him for a long minute.

Finally making up his mind, he inched forward across the threshold, carefully picking his way through the tangled mounds of scarves, coats, and boots just beyond the door’s path and only just catching himself when he tripped on the lip of a half-buried skateboard he’d had no idea Hanji even owned. “Are you here? Hanji?” Deliberately placing his feet, making as much noise as possible on the solid, non-creaky floor this side of the metal door, Eren moved further into Hanji’s apartment, calling out loudly as he went. “This is Eren, Hanji. I’m coming in. I’m not here to steal anything.”

He glanced in through the open doorways to the bathroom and Hanji’s bedroom as he slowly walked past, but there was no sign of anyone.

The end of the hallway split into a T shape, one side turning into another staircase, up to the lab that took up the whole of the converted attic, the other side leading to the kitchen and living area. Eren hesitated before backing up to the wall closest to the kitchen, his eyes fixed on the lab stairs. Hanji’s reactions were unpredictable, but surprising her when she was thinking about work was always a good way to risk losing limbs.   

A rustle behind him had him twisting around, flinching back. Hanji was standing outside her bedroom, a ratty bathrobe hanging open over her space-print flannel pajamas. Thick, hot pink, cable knit socks drooped unevenly over her ankles and one bleary eye blinked at him as she dug the heel of her hand into the other. She yawned. “Hey kid. What’s up?”

Eren sagged in relief. “I’m so glad you’re here, I really need your help.” He stiffened again as he remembered, and nodded at the front door. “Ah, sorry for just coming in, but your door wasn’t locked…”

“Really?” She patted at her robe pockets, pulling out a pair of round glasses and sliding them onto her nose as she turned to look. “It’s okay. The new specimens don’t arrive until Monday.”

“It’s not just about the experiments, Hanji, you know Erwin keeps saying -”

“Right, right.” Hanji was already moving, patting the top of his head as she moved on past him towards the kitchen. “I’ll be more careful. I need coffee. Why are you awake?”  

She was already out of sight before the last sentence. Eren hurried around the corner after her, nearly knocking over a line of tall stacks of paper that hadn’t been there the last time he’d visited. “What do you mean?” He patted the piles, making sure they stayed in place before moving to stand in the open doorway.

“Didn’t expect to see you this morning-” Her head was buried in the cabinet beside the stove and the rattle of ceramic cups clattering against each other drowned out the rest of her words.

“Why?” Eren watched as Hanji start tweaking knobs on the huge machine that filled more than half of her kitchen counter. She’d spent months designing the thing, and Eren was a little afraid of it. Levi had an identical one at his place so Eren knew it could make coffee, tea, and ramen noodles, but he was sure there was more to it than that, and he tried to stay as far away from it as possible.

“Thought you’d be sleeping in today.”

“I did, actually, but it’s three in the afternoon now…” Eren frowned. “How did you know?” He’d adopted Levi’s schedule as much as possible, which meant he rarely slept past seven if he could avoid it. 

The hiss of a steamer filled the room but Hanji’s hands had gone still, her eyes pinning Eren in place as she studied him for a long minute. Eren found himself reflexively hunching his shoulders at the grin that stretched across her face before she turned away. “No reason.”

He was pretty sure he heard her start humming as she lifted her mug to one of the silver tubes sticking out the side of the machine. “Hanji?”

“Hmm?”  She glanced at him. “You said you needed help with something?”

Eren’s current concern came crashing back into his head, easily drowning out the much milder worry over Hanji’s reaction. He drew in a deep breath. Maybe it was the remnants of the hangover he’d woken up with, but he couldn’t seem to make his stomach settle. “I screwed up really badly this time, Hanji, I have no idea how to fix it. Could you help me?”

“Sure.” Hanji flipped off the machine, leaning back against the counter as she took a sip of her coffee. “You got a body you need to get rid of?”

“No! That’s not - I’m being serious.”

Pursing her lips, Hanji set the mug back on the counter and pulled off her glasses to wipe at the steam that had fogged up the lenses. “That temper of yours, it’ll happen one day.” Her eyes brightened. “I found this amazing new stuff that just dissolves everything except for the-”

“Hanji, no.” Eren sighed. “It’s Levi.”

He had her full attention at that. “What’s wrong with Levi?” Shoving her glasses back on, her other hand patted at the inside pocket on her robe, already pulling out her phone before Eren could shake his head at her.

“Nothing’s wrong with him. It’s me, I messed everything up, I think.” Eren felt the tension of the last few hours building again behind his eyes. “He’s really mad.”

Hanji’s body relaxed. She gave him one long look as she tucked her phone away, before picking up her mug and moving towards the table that divided the kitchen from the living room. “Alright.” She settled into a chair and nodded at the seat across from her. “Sit. What happened?”

Swallowing back the threatening tears, hoping Hanji hadn’t noticed, Eren finally stopped hovering in the doorway. As he sat, he found he couldn’t quite meet her eyes. He splayed his fingers on the table in front of him as he drew in a deep breath, trying to work out where to start. Now that he had someone to tell, his mind seemed to have gone blank.

The silence lengthened. Tearing his eyes away from his hands, he looked up. Hanji had her elbows braced on the table, sipping at her coffee as she watched him. The steam was still fogging up her glasses so he wasn’t sure how much she could actually see.

Somehow that made it easier to start talking.

“You know how I wasn’t going to be able to help out in the lab yesterday, because I had to help Mikasa move into her new apartment? And how I have lots of coursework due next week so I wasn’t going to be spending the weekend at Levi’s?”

She nodded.

“Well that was all true, but then Sasha and Connie came over to help too, and they brought this new beer they’d made, and things start to get a little fuzzy after that but Jean came over too, and I definitely remember he got _really_ irritating and in the way and somehow we wound up daring each other to drink shots from this bottle of scotch Armin’s granddad gave Mikasa as a housewarming present. And then-” 

The dull thunk of Hanji’s mug hitting the table cut him off. “You finally slept with Jean?” She'd half risen from her chair, nearly vibrating in place. The fog on her lenses had thinned enough that he could see her eyes had gone wide.

“What? No! Hanji, stop joking. That’s not even… _no_.”

Her cheeks puffed out as she sank back down to the chair. Eren was pretty sure she was pouting a little as she lifted the mug back up to her lips. “Right.”

“Anyway, look at this.” Eren had pulled out his phone, calling up his texts from Levi before handing it to her.

Her eyes dropped to the screen. “ _Go home. Idiot_.” She glanced back up at him. “That sounds pretty affectionate, the usual.”

“Yeah, I know – not that one, the next one.”

“ _Hey, shitstain. Don’t be a fucking asshole._ ” Her eyebrows arched up. “That man. He’s got such a remarkable range to his insults.” She handed him back the phone. “What brought that on?”

“I don’t know!” Pulling up Levi’s call log, Eren angled the screen so Hanji could read it. “There’s maybe thirty calls to him last night. I don’t remember making a single one of them.” He scrolled back up to the top of the list. “And all these failed calls are from after I woke up today. They’re not going through.” His breath hitched a little in his throat. “I think he blocked my number.”

Hanji choked on her coffee. Coughing, she held out her hand to stop him when he started to get up.

The coughing sounded oddly forced as she shoved back her chair and walked to her fridge, digging though the many brown paper bags that filled the shelves. She seemed to have herself under control by the time she found the bag she was looking for and pulled something out of it.

She threw the something at him as she padded back towards the table. “Is that all?”

“Huh?” Eren caught the thing – a full can of Coke. 

“Is that the only thing that makes you think he’s mad at you?”

Eren shook his head, a little taken aback at Hanji’s reaction. “I wish.” He glanced down. The can was themed, covered in hearts and a red cupid silhouette. Since it was nearly December, Eren was pretty sure it must have been in Hanji’s fridge for a while. Hopefully not more than a couple of years. He cracked it open, but didn’t drink. “I know I decided to go over to his place. And I’m nearly sure I- I think I threw up on him when he answered the door, and then this morning I woke up in the bathtub and I’m naked and I found all the clothes I was wearing in a trash bag outside, and the whole house smells of bleach, _I_ smell of bleach, and I can’t find Levi anywhere. I think I messed up.  I can’t even remember what I _did_ but I told him I’d be doing homework and he probably thinks I lied to him about that and then-”

The tears were leaking over now. Eren scrubbed at his cheeks, trying to bring his breathing back under control, but the words wouldn’t stop tumbling out. “And now he’s blocked my number and I didn’t realize until I was already out of the house but the key he gave me isn’t in my wallet anymore, and he’s the only one who knew where I kept it.

“I went everywhere I could think of, but I can’t find him. I don’t know what to do, but you’re used to dealing with him when he’s mad…” Eren’s voice tapered off when he looked up, blinking away the wetness as he finally noticed the expression on Hanji’s face.

She was wearing that same worrying grin that had made him so uncomfortable earlier. Her eyes almost glittered at him – she’d pulled off her glasses, which was not usually a good sign. “This is perfect.”

Eren stared at her. “What?”

She stood abruptly, her chair falling back with a loud thud. “Come with me.” She grabbed his wrist, yanking him after her. Eren yelped when his hip collided with the corner of the table, but Hanji didn’t slow at all. “I know exactly what to do.”

Eren had been pulling back a little, but he stopped resisting at that, especially when Hanji turned the corner in the hall instead of heading towards the lab stairs. “Really? You do?”

Saying nothing, Hanji pulled Eren into her room, letting go of his wrist as she bounced across to her closet, throwing open the doors with enough force that Eren wondered how they didn’t come off entirely. Heaped piles of boxes were jammed into the space from the floor to the ceiling, most of them clearly marked with mail order brand names and Hanji’s name on the address labels.

“Hanji, where do you keep your clothes?”

“In the lab.” Hanji started pulling boxes out, haphazardly stacking them next to her. “I was saving these for his birthday, but this is a much better reason. Here we go.” She tugged out an unmarked black cardboard box, dumping an assortment of mysterious objects out onto the ground as she shuffled through the contents.

Eren blinked as what looked like a human-sized tail flew over her shoulder and landed by his feet. He leaned over to pick it up, eyes going wide when he recognized the rounded plug shape at its base. “Hanji, why do you have this?”

She glanced back at him. “Oh, that’s for a _real_ emergency.”

“A real- what?”

“Ah. Found it.” Hanji stood up and handed him a plastic wrapped packet, taking the tail from him and dropping it back into the box.  “Here.”

With a last glance at her beaming face, Eren ripped open the plastic and pulled out a scrap of satiny red fabric. He held it up, frowning as he tried to make sense of where everything was supposed to go. It was almost like a pair of briefs, except a whole bunch of the material was missing right in the middle, and the missing bit was lined in lace so he was pretty sure it was intentional. “What is this, Hanji?”

“That is my- I mean, your apology.” She was bouncing on her toes as she grinned at him.

Eren stared at the…briefs, and imagined Levi wearing them. He felt heat flaring in his cheeks, but he didn’t think the scene in his head would make the man any less angry.

Hanji turned back towards her closet, evidently looking for something else. “Go put them on.”

“Wait. Me?” 

She shot a grin back at him. “Hurry up. I’ll get the rest ready.”

 

_______

 

Eren shifted uneasily on the cab’s bench seat. His eyes slid across to Hanji as she sat beside him, tapping into her phone. She’d changed into a suit a great deal like the one she’d picked out for him to wear, but hers was a slate grey instead of his black and she’d added a red sweater beneath her jacket, over a white collared shirt.

She looked neat, tailored, sophisticated, and nothing like the wild-eyed and slightly frightening person who’d all but cackled as she took pictures of him in his tuxedo barely an hour earlier.

He knew where they were going – Hanji had told the driver to head to the Sina-Mitras Center downtown as they’d gotten into the cab – but he still didn’t know why.

Tugging at the bowtie around his neck, Eren adjusted his hips on the seat for the twentieth time in the past three blocks. He was finding it hard to ignore how very strange the fabric of his dress pants felt against the parts of his skin that were usually a lot less exposed.

His eyes met the curious gaze of the cab driver in the rearview mirror, and he only just stopped himself from glancing down at his lap to make sure nothing unexpected was showing.

They finally pulled up in front of the massive glass towers. Eren quickly stepped out onto the pavement, holding the door open for Hanji as he let the cold air wash over his warm face.

He’d only been to the large complex once before, when Levi had taken him to one of the restaurants for their first anniversary, but he knew Levi and Hanji both went fairly often. Neither was particularly useful at anything social so Eren knew Erwin tried to keep their appearances to a minimum, but the man couldn’t completely avoid letting the two of them out in public.

If Levi was here it was likely for some big work deal. Which made Eren even less certain that his underwear was going to help the situation.

He jumped in surprise when Hanji nudged at his hip, shoving him out of the way so she could slam the cab door shut.

“Ready?”

“Not really.” He tried to sound like he was joking and knew he hadn’t quite made it.

Hanji took his arm. “Remember what I told you to tell him if it doesn’t seem to be working?”

“Yes, but Hanji-”

She patted at his hand as she tugged him with her towards the building. “It’ll be fine.”

They stepped into the warmth of the lobby. “You really think this’ll work?”

“Trust me. Didn’t you say I’m good at calming Levi down?”

Eren hesitated. “Well, no. That’s not exactly-”

She wasn’t listening, pulling out her phone and checking the time as they headed towards the wide central stairs. “Lucky, we’re not too late. They won’t have gotten to anything important yet.”

“We’re late? Is that because of me?”

“It’s fine.” They’d reached the top of the stairs and Eren spotted the very tall, very recognizable figure of Mike Zacharius standing in front of a set of wide double doors, ridiculously imposing in his black tuxedo. “I prefer these things after everybody’s had a couple glasses of wine anyway. Much less dull.”

Mike had turned and was watching them approach. “You’re late.”

Hanji grinned up at him. “It’ll be worth it.”

His eyes flicked from her face across to Eren, scanning him over from the tips of his shiny black shoes to the top of his neatly combed head. Eren could have sworn the large man’s gaze seemed to hover somewhere around Eren’s crotch area for a beat longer than it should have. “Is this anything to do with the short-ass being in such a foul mood tonight?”

“Maybe. Isn’t he always?” Hanji sounded far too happy. Eren felt the first stirrings of panic.

“I’ll make sure to stay close by.” Mike turned to pull open the doors.

The large ballroom was filled with a sea of round tables, all draped in pale gold fabric and glittering silver and white settings. Eren guessed they’d arrived during an intermission of some kind - large numbers of people in tuxedos and dresses sat and hovered around each of the tables, the largest clumps near the empty stage at the far end of the room.

Hanji led the way, with Mike trailing behind. As they wound through the tables Eren recognized one or two of the faces from Erwin’s office and Hanji’s lab, and a few of the others from the cutouts Levi used as target practice in his basement.

He blinked as a woman he was almost sure he’d seen on the cover of one of Armin’s magazines waved at them as they passed by. “Hanji, what is this?”

“Some award thing. People like Erwin’s new toy.”

A few of the closest guests turned to stare at them at that, but then Hanji was veering off to the side, and Eren’s eyes met narrowed grey ones, and he stopped thinking about anything else.

The trim, dark haired man stood leaning against the wall, the lapels of his deep grey jacket pushed back and his hands shoved into the pockets of his precisely creased slacks. Several well-dressed people stood nearby, talking in his direction, but he didn’t seem to be paying any attention. His glare was firmly fixed on Eren.

He was scowling, of course.

Eren swallowed, his palms going damp. Desperately, he turned to face Hanji.

She was already moving, in the opposite direction. “Is this our table here? No? Oh, it’s over there. Hi, Erwin.” Eren was a little relieved to see an amused expression on the blond man’s face as he nodded at them before turning back to the large numbers of people surrounding him. Hanji nabbed a chair from one of the tables they passed, dragging both it and Eren with her as she made her way to the table Mike had pointed at.

Eren looked back over his shoulder, watching helplessly as they left Levi behind. “What are you doing, Hanji?”

“I still have to get him prepped.”

“Prepped?” Eren twisted around, trying to lean forward enough to catch her eye. “What exactly are you planning?”

“This is perfect. Sit here.” Hanji positioned Eren between two empty seats and shoved the chair at the back of his legs. Landing with a soft thud, Eren watched wide eyed as she made her way back towards Levi.

He jumped when Mike leaned in to his ear, close enough that Eren could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke. “Kid, you’d better learn to ask her what the plan is before you go into it. She’ll never tell you otherwise.”

“Yeah. I’ll remember that.” Eren just resisted rubbing at his ear as Mike moved to sit a little way around the large table. He couldn’t see Hanji or Levi anymore, but he noticed the lights flicker and all the crowds dispersing as people moved back to their seats.

He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. Their table was very slightly off to one side, at the front nearest the stage, and Hanji had placed Eren at the front, so he was staring back down the whole length of the room. He couldn’t help notice many eyes pointed in his direction. He slumped down low in his seat.

Slowly, the other occupants of his table returned. Eren attempted to smile somewhat naturally at the woman who sat down next to him, shuffling his chair out of the path of the stiff, rustling skirts of her dress. “I’m sorry, I’ll move.” He’d half stood, deciding he’d wait at the side of the room, when she laughed and waved her hand back at his chair.

“Oh, no. Please stay.”  She smiled at him. “I’m so curious, are you Hanji’s friend?”

“No. Well, yes, I think, but-”

Erwin had left behind his crowd, and was pulling out the chair directly opposite Eren. “Mr. Yeager is actually a vital part of the company. Nobody else _handles_ Levi the way he does.”

Flushing, Eren stared at Erwin’s suspiciously bland smile, wondering if he’d imagined the odd emphasis.

“That’s right. I don’t know what we’d do without Eren to keep Levi from going off half-cocked.” Mike lifted his wine glass to his lips as Eren went rigid in his chair, only his eyes moving as they slid between the two men. They seemed highly amused.

He’d forgotten how hard they were to deal with when they were having fun.

The woman laughed, evidently not noticing Eren’s panic. “Mr. Ackerman certainly is an interesting one.”

Before the last word was out, Levi dropped into the chair on Eren’s other side.

Eren couldn’t read Levi’s expression. He didn’t seem to be scowling anymore.

“Enjoying yourselves?” Levi sounded only mildly irritated.

Erwin smiled at him over the rim of his wine glass. “Very much so.” He nodded at Hanji as she sat down beside him. “Especially now that everyone’s here.”

Hanji looked unconcerned, but Eren felt his stomach knot. He’d have to apologize to Erwin later. After he apologized to Levi.

The thought made him remember, and he shifted on the seat, his flush deepening when he caught Levi watching him.

Conversation slowly picked up around them. Neither Levi or Eren said anything.

As the silence between them lengthened, Levi turned away to answer some comment from the woman on his other side. Eren let his eyes drop, drinking in the way Levi’s perfectly tailored suit fit his compact, muscular frame. He was leaning back in his chair, legs stretched out beneath the table, one hand smoothing over the black silk cravat tied loosely at his neck. Somehow the severe, classically cut suit, with its plain, tightly fitted waistcoat, seemed to only emphasize Levi’s almost delicate features.

Eren didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone quite so beautiful.

The woman next to Eren leaned in towards him, smiling as he turned to face her. “I’m really hoping I can get you to spill a few details. Mr. Ackerman’s role in the company is such a mysterious thing. So what is it you two do, exactly?”

Eren knew he was going bright red, all over again. “Ah, well.” Staring at the encouraging smile on her face, Eren desperately tried to think of something to say. The rest of the table had gone silent, evidently listening in. “It’s kind of…complicated.” The panic must have clear in his eyes because she laughed softly.

“You really don’t have to be polite. Tell me to mind my own business.” She shook her head. “We’re all friendly, at this table at least. None of us will bite.” Most of the people sitting around the table chuckled, Hanji, Mike, and Erwin the notable exceptions. All three were smirking in Levi’s direction.

Eren couldn’t keep his eyes from following theirs. Levi was watching him closely, his face unreadable. Eren could still feel the heat in his cheeks, and he knew his eyes were wide. He bit his lip and turned away.

Levi stood abruptly, just as the lights over the tables went out and a man walked out onto the stage towards the central podium.

As Levi slowly sank back to his seat, Eren found himself close to crying again. Levi was clearly still mad - enough that he’d get up and walk away in the middle of something like this. Battling back tears, Eren kept his head down as he tried to work out what to do next.

Maybe he should just forget about Hanji’s idea and go wait outside Levi’s house until he came home. Really, that’s what he should have done in the first place. He’d probably just made things worse this way.

The man on stage was saying something about being honored to be there when Eren felt a hand under his jacket, slowly sliding along the tie of his cummerbund.

Sitting bolt upright, Eren turned to stare at Levi.

A corner of Levi’s mouth crooked up at the expression on Eren’s face. Lights from the stage reflected in his eyes, making them glitter as his hand crept below Eren’s waistband. Eren suddenly remembered the way Hanji had smiled at him when he’d told her the pants she’d picked out were a little too loose.

Breath catching in his throat, Eren sat up, sliding forward on the chair and curving his back slightly to give Levi better access. He couldn’t hold Levi’s gaze anymore, and turned his head to stare blindly out at the blurred faces in front of him as long fingers dipped lower, finding and tracing along the lace that bordered the satin.

A shiver ran up Eren’s spine as Levi’s fingers briefly slid across skin before returning to the fabric. Eren hoped no one was paying attention, but he didn’t really care anymore.

The fingers dipped down, very low, and Eren’s hand jerked, nearly knocking over a tall, red filled glass. Levi caught it with his free hand before it spilled, but the noise had everyone at their table turning to look curiously.

Eren sighed, a little disappointed when he felt the hand beneath his jacket pull away.

Levi stood again, but this time Eren noticed the hand Levi was holding out towards him.

As Eren stood up, Levi nodded at Erwin. “Eren’s not feeling well. We’re leaving.” His voice wasn’t particularly quiet, but Eren didn’t think any more than the closest four tables heard them, and possibly the man on the stage.

Maybe he’d be embarrassed later, but Eren didn't think so. 

Hanji wiggled her fingers at them, grinning hugely. Erwin just sighed, waving them away.

 

 

 

_______

 

 

 

Hands braced behind him on the marble counter Levi had backed him into, Eren tried to catch his breath. He wasn’t finding it easy.

Levi had seemed to know exactly where he was going as he dragged Eren through to a small green room a little away from the main hall. When he’d recognized Levi’s coat on one of the racks, before Levi threw both their suit jackets over it, Eren had finally realized this must be where Levi had been all day when he couldn’t find him.

Cold air on heated skin brought him back to the moment. Levi had Eren’s cummerbund off, pants undone, and was dragging them down to bunch at his knees, leaving just the hem of Eren’s white dress shirt to hide his red briefs and the parts of Eren that were more framed than concealed.

“What the fucking hell. This whole thing is just open.” They both stared down at Eren’s very exposed crotch for a long minute, and then Levi shook his head. “I have to see the back. Turn around.”

Eren turned, swallowing deeply as he found himself facing the mirror. His body blocked out Levi’s, all he could see was himself in his shirt and bowtie.

He shivered as he watched pale fingers slide over the red satin covering his hips.

“Holy shitfuck. Where did she find these things.” One set of fingers disappeared and Eren rose up on his toes as he felt Levi slide them down the exposed crease of his butt. “Spread your legs a bit.”

Eren shifted his feet further apart. The hand slid forward between his legs, all the way until Levi could lightly grip his balls. Eren gasped.

“How in hell did she talk you into wearing this?”

Eren was finding it very hard to breath. “Um. I didn’t know what to do, you were so mad at me-”

“I wasn’t mad at you.”

“And I was- what?”

“I wasn’t mad at you.” Levi dropped down to his knees, his hands gripping Eren’s thighs. Eren moaned as he felt hot breath, and then Levi’s teeth biting at the flesh of his ass.

Eren leaned forward over the counter, his forehead resting against the cold glass of the mirror. He couldn’t put together the words he needed. “Levi…”

“Ah, fuck it.” Levi stood. “Couch.”

“What?”

Half hopping, half walking, Eren stepped out of his pants as Levi pulled him across the room. A hand at the center of his chest had him falling back onto the long leather couch, and he focused on breathing as he stared up at Levi stripping in front of him.

But he couldn’t quite let it go yet. “You were definitely mad when you sent that message.”

Levi arched a brow as he pulled his waistcoat off. “What message.”

“You called me a shitstain.”

“No, I called Jean Kirstein a shitstain. You gave him your phone for some reason – something about losing a dare. The asshole kept calling me.” Levi shucked off his pants and underwear.

Eren swallowed. “Oh.”

Leaving his shirt on, his silk scarf still draped loosely around his neck, Levi climbed up to straddle Eren’s lap.

“You threw away all my clothes.”

“I threw away everything you puked on.” Levi grabbed Eren’s hand, poking two fingers at Eren’s mouth. “Hurry.”

Eren sucked at his fingers, watching Levi as the man lifted up slightly, his knees on either side of Eren’s legs as he fisted his own length, his other hand braced on Eren’s shoulder. Eren pulled his hand away from his mouth, slipping it down between Levi’s legs, finding the tight ring of nerves and slowly pressing his wet fingers inside.

Levi’s back arched, his hand going still as Eren stretched his fingers out inside him.

“I’m sorry I threw up all over you.”

“You’re such a…” Levi sighed as he sank down, trapping Eren’s wrist and letting his forehead drop to Eren’s shoulder. “You didn’t. You vomited all over Hanji.”

“What?”

Pulling back, Levi stared into Eren’s face, arching a brow. “You don’t remember anything.”

Eren shook his head.

“When Hanji answered the door last night, you vomited on her. It made her leave faster. Which was a good thing. I wasn’t mad at you.” Levi rose up to his knees again. “Now either shut up or get your fingers out of my ass and we’ll have an actual conversation because I’m damn well not doing both.”

“No, no - I’m good.” Eren nearly laughed at how wrong he’d been, but stopped himself just in time. He didn’t think Levi would appreciate it in this situation.

Besides, watching the deep flush that spread across the man’s pale cheeks and hearing the hitch to his breath as Eren pressed his fingers in as deeply as they could go had the urge quickly fading, replaced with a breathless need to get inside him.

He pulled his hand free, positioning himself as Levi slowly relaxed his thighs, easing down onto Eren. They both moaned – Eren’s saliva wasn’t much of a lubricant and he knew this couldn’t be entirely comfortable for Levi, but the man didn’t seem at all unhappy, his whole body shuddering as he lifted himself up, and slowly sank back down again.

In the quiet room, their gasps for breath seemed incredibly loud, nearly drowning out the wet sounds of sex.

Eren’s head fell back, his fingertips digging into Levi’s sides. The man’s eyes were half-shut, his lips parted, his hands on Eren’s shoulders as he concentrated on the rise and fall of his hips.

When Levi dropped down as far as he could go, taking Eren in deeply enough that it felt as though his whole length was surrounded by Levi’s heat, Eren knew he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer.

Dropping his hand, he wrapped his fingers tightly around Levi’s base, stroking quickly. Levi’s head fell forward, his body moving faster and faster, Eren thrusting his hips up to match Levi's rhythm.

“I’m already-” Eren gasped.

Grinding down, Levi arched back, his insides clamping tightly around Eren. Eren heard himself moaning as hips jerked up against Levi’s, out of his control.

Levi dropped, limp, against him. Their chests heaved as they struggled to catch their breath.

A long while later, Eren spoke.  “Um. Levi?”

Sighing, Levi shifted, settling in more comfortably on Eren's lap. “Yes, brat?”

“Why did you block my number”

“I didn’t.”

“But why wouldn’t my calls go through?”

“Hanji dropped my phone in the toilet.”

Eren blinked. “Hanji?”

“She kept taking pictures of you when we were cleaning you up. I took her phone, so she took mine, and then she dropped it, and my wallet, in the toilet. I’ve banned her from touching anything I own again for the next decade.”

They were silent as Eren slowly added it all up. “You were mad at Hanji.”

“Yes. I was mad at Hanji.”

“Not at me.”

“No.”

“Why did you take my key?”

Levi paused. “You lost the key to my house?”

“Ah-“ Eren bit his lip. “I’ll find it.”

“Do that.”

Eren suddenly remembered what Hanji had said. He figured he kind of owed her, maybe a little. “Hanji said if you were still mad to tell you something.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

He didn’t really owe Hanji much at all. “Okay.”

A minute later, Levi sighed. “What did she want you to tell me.”

“She said to tell you ‘they come in pink too’.”

Levi pulled away, staring at Eren for a long second, and then his eyes slid down to where stained red satin was just visible beneath the mess of their shirts. “Huh.” He dropped back against Eren. “That worked.”

Eren grinned. “Should I tell her you aren't mad anymore?”

“Fuck yeah, if she gets you another pair of those things.” Levi yawned, snuggling into Eren. “Apology accepted.”

 


End file.
